MIMO systems in general utilize multiple antennas at both the transmitter and receiver to improve communication performance. While not necessarily scaling linearly with antenna count, MIMO systems allow for the communication of different information on each of a plurality of antennas, generally using the same frequency, allowing a new dimension of scalability in high throughput communication. These MIMO systems exploit the use of spatial, polarization, time and/or frequency diversity to achieve orthogonality between multiple data streams transmitted simultaneously. Advanced downlink multi-user MIMO (MU-MIMO) systems takes advantage of the potential orthogonality between distinct receivers, allowing a single transmitter node to communicate with multiple receiver nodes simultaneously, sending unique data streams per receiver. Uplink MU-MIMO systems are also possible, whereby multiple nodes can simultaneously send unique streams to one or more other nodes. Exemplary systems that utilize MIMO technology include, but are not limited to, Wi-Fi networks, wireless Internet service providers (ISP), worldwide interoperability for microwave access (WiMAX) systems, and 4G long-term evolution (LTE) data transmission systems.